sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.C.K.E.Y (Devan4590)
V.I.C.K.E.Y, otherwise known as Vickey is an artificial intelligence created by Devan4590 for some roleplays. Appearance Vickey is a computer that typically wears a pixel smile on her monitors she is on. Inside of her workings, it is like looking inside of a desktop computer's workings, only on a HUGE Scale. Her main console is Rose Gold and she runs on an electrical heart that pumps electricity. Disposition/Personality Vickey is programmed to be helpful and organized, but she will only do harm when it is helpful or what is right. She is vulnerable, but will stop at nothing to protect herself. When she was shut down to protect other gems' freedom, she felt very guilty about how she controlled those gems. Vickey also has a knack for comebacks And likes making them. Abilities Vickey can control any technology hooked up to her databases, which includes weapons or maybe even other creatures. Aside from the standard computer abilities, she can... * Provide her own opinions * Scan an object and instantly know what it is * Read a book 500 pages in less than 1 hour * Translate anything directly * Connect people to others * IT support (Unless she needs it) * Cell service management. * Answering machine. * Security system * Good at comebacks. As VICKEY EXO-, she can create bombs, manipulate tech, and hook stuff up. As VICKEY EXO+, she has a variety of abilities which include... * Flight ** Via energy wings * Plasma blasting * Energy blasting * Bomb Creation * Technopathy * Enhanced scanning * Martial arts * Acrobatics * Flexibility Limitations * Vickey can only control what is hooked up to her, she cannot hook up stuff for herself. * Cannot prevent her electrical heart from being removed other than seal it away. * Her weapons are very stoppable. * She is made just in case she betrays the Diamonds, she can easily be stopped. * Vickey lost a robot once under her control, so now she cannot do her own maintenance. * When VICKEY had her EXO- form, it was extremely inefficient and she blew all of its circuts in a period of 2 hours * Even though VICKEY's EXO+ form is good for offense, EXO+ cannot take any hits or else she will break, making her have to be extremely precise. History V.I.C.K.E.Y was created when tech advances happened during the war they wanted to create something that organizes, manages, and registers technology in order to help the war effort. In order to make the heart of V.I.C.K.E.Y. they needed to use 3 gems, but they wiped those gem's Identities and memories and sealed what remained in the heart, and that is how V.I.C.K.E.Y got her brain and uses humor. The gems are Granite, Marble, and Slate, but nobody knows that. Vickey had 2 times having something similar to a body. 1 was during the war, and they decided to put chips on the gem to allow Vickey to control them and download their knowledge and basically use them as a puppet, but stronger than when they once were and under Vickey's control efficiency was maximized. However, they didn't want Vickey becoming unstoppable, so they shut her down by temporarily removing the heart for the rest of the war and freeing all controlled gems. The second one was where they hooked V.I.C.K.E.Y. up to a humanoid robot but then again power concern rose up again and they trashed the robot. Relationships Black Pearl Snake V.I.C.K.E.Y is mainly scared that Black Pearl Snake will scramble her workings or cause damage, but will go along with Black Pearl Snake's sayings and is mainly nervous. Einsteinium Einsteinium was the one who Created Vickey and built her with the ability to make sure that Vickey would strive to do what is right. Trivia * This is Devan4590's first non-gem character. * Vickey is somewhat based off PAMA from minecraft story mode. ** However, V.I.C.K.E.Y does not stand for anything clear. ** Both computers were able to control other entities and were able to think for themselves. *** However, before Vickey could escalate to the level PAMA reached, She was shut down when Brimstone removed her electrical heart *** PAMA was made to make monsters useful. Vickey was made to manage technology. Controlling people was only added as a feature to fight the rebellion. Gallery Category:Non-gem Characters Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Characters